L'attente Du Combat
by Dadzetos
Summary: CONAN LE BARBARE / Quelques heures avant que le village soit décimé, le jeune Conan et ses amis de la bande du Sud se préparent à combattre les autres enfants de la bande du Nord. Entre les préparations et l'attente du combat, Conan stresse.


_**Rating : **__T (violence)_

_**Disclaimer : **__Conan (ses parents), Thulsa Doom et Osric appartiennent à _**Robert E. Howard**, _qui a écrit les histoires de notre barbare préféré en 1938. Cependant les autres personnages sont à moi_

_**Mot de l'auteur**__ : Je m'inspire du film, n'ayant jamais lu les œuvres ou les comics, je ne sais pas si l'enfance de Conan a déjà été évoquée, en tout cas j'invente tout de toute pièce. Cette One-Shot est créé pour le concours des 10-OS du forum _**APAGCPMDEO**_, premier forum français généraux de qui lutte contre le manque de review. _

**L'ATTENTE DU COMBAT**

Assit sur le tabouret en bois de sa petite hutte, le jeune Conan regardait ses parents travailler. Alors que sa mère taillait un crane argentée dans le fourreau de bois de sa nouvelle épée, son père polissait avec une large pierre la longue lame d'acier. Il aimait ses moments conviviaux qu'était la création d'une nouvelle arme. La tradition de sa famille s'était endurcie au fil des années jusqu'à créer l'épée parfaite. Il voyait souvent son père la tester sur des troncs d'arbre où sur des animaux dangereux qui rodaient dans les forêts, l'acier tranchait et découpait avec la précision d'une lame de rasoir. Jamais d'ici au sud, des terres d'Osric à celles de Thulsa Doom, l'on fabriquait de si belles épées. Certaines rumeurs sur les étranges êtres bridés de l'extrême ouest parlaient d'épées divines, fines comme le vent et rapides comme le faucon, mais tout ceci n'était que légende.

L'observant du coin de l'œil, la mère surveillait son fils, unique rejeton de cette famille de forgeron dont l'importance d'un descendant mâle était primordiale. Il était tout l'espoir de sa famille, celui qui reprendrait le flambeau de la création de ses merveilles d'acier. La mère posa ses outils et vint embrasser son enfant.

- Veux-tu quelque chose à manger ?

- Non maman, ca ira merci.

Son père, plus bourru, d'un caractère trempé et forgé comme sa lame lui dit d'un air sévère :

- Va, ne nous gène plus, prend ceci et part.

Il lui tendit l'habituelle canne à pèche qu'adorait le jeune Conan. Celui-ci l'emporta mais ne partit pas sur les bords gelé de la rivière de Fjaï. Il contourna le village et rejoignit ses amis qui avaient construits une petite cabane dans un large pin, en bordure de l'entrée sud. Son ami Bragh l'accueillit en souriant. Son meilleur ami avait des cheveux longs comme lui, mais blond cendré et extrêmement mal coiffés. Les deux enfants se connaissaient depuis toujours et étaient pratiquement voisin.

- Ah Conan, vient voir ce qu'on a fait.

- J'arrive, je monte.

Rivalisant de dextérité, Conan monta à l'arbre, s'agrippant de branche en branche et arriva dans la petite cabane de bois. Le sol était couvert de peaux de bêtes et quelques objets ça et là témoignaient de la vie simple et calme des enfants du village.

- Regarde ce qu'on a volé chez Rilaï.

L'enfant montra à son ami la petite épée en bois peint, dont le manche avait été gravé par un dragon, signature du père de Rilaï qui était lui aussi forgeron.

- Trop bien, même si elle n'est pas aussi belle que la mienne, mais il va falloir lui rendre si on ne veut pas son père sur les bras.

Pour comprendre en quoi ce vol était significatif il fallait connaître les rudiments de la vie au village. Conan, Bragh et ses trois amis, Gilad, Trok et Hestia, faisaient parti des enfants du sud, comparé à Rilaï et ses amis qui appartenait au nord. Les deux bandes rivalisaient depuis des années et revendiquaient chacun une partie neutre du village : le centre et la place. Voilà 3 ans qu'ils avaient tous grandis ensemble, mais qu'ils formaient maintenant deux camps distincts, et qu'ils luttaient férocement sous les cailloux et les batailles d'épées en bois. Leurs parents ne disaient rien et appréciaient que leurs enfants apprennent à se battre. La survie leur était nécessaire dès la plus jeune enfance. Car dans ses pays sombres oubliés de l'histoire, les guerres et les rapines des peuples avides ne manquaient pas.

Conan faisait figure de maitre dans cette petite guerre intestine, son père lui avait appris le maniement de l'arme au point qu'il se battait presque comme les adultes. Mais même s'il était le plus fort, le camp en face ne tarissait pas d'enfants vaillants qui apprenaient avec acharnement les combats. Riläi, fils de forgeron, était l'un de ceux qui pouvait être un obstacle de poids pour Conan, et le vol de cette épée était significatif. Mais Conan avait une certaine idéologie de la guerre, insufflé par sa mère, et pour lui les épées étaient sacrées, et personnelles, nul ne devait séparer l'acier et son porteur.

- N'empêche, si on l'abimait un peu ça nous aiderait pour la bataille de la prochaine lune, c'est dans quelques jours.

- Non on peut vaincre Rilaï et sa bande même s'ils ont cette épée. Hestia, tu es allée espionner comme on avait dit ?

La jeune fille de 7 ans était la plus belle des petites filles du village, ses longs cheveux blonds affolaient tous les jeunes enfants, et les parents négociaient déjà le futur mariage de leur fille. Mais du haut de ses 7 ans, la petite fille, loin de l'idée du mariage, n'avait d'yeux que pour Conan, qui lui ne voyait que gloire et honneur, même s'il la protégeait et la chouchoutait en toute circonstance.

- Oui, j'ai appris pleins de trucs. Rilaï a dit qu'il allait attaquer avant que la lune soit en haute-voute pour nous surprendre, et qu'ils allaient passer derrière le moulin pour nous avoir par la hutte de la famille de Trok.

- Le tricheur ! Très bien, merci Hestia, on va pouvoir les piéger. Ecoutez bien, voici ce qu'on va faire.

Le conciliabule pour mettre en échec l'autre groupe commença. Ils évoquèrent toutes les théories imaginables. Ils parlèrent plusieurs dizaines de minutes, tantôt en riant, tantôt avec le plus grand sérieux que peut accomplir un enfant de 7 ans face à un jeu qui devient l'enjeu principal de sa vie. Arrivés sur leur idée, ils prirent ce dont ils avaient besoin puis descendirent de l'arbre et partirent dans la forêt armés de couteau. Ils ne s'éloignaient jamais à cause des voleurs, des rodeurs et des loups. Ils coupèrent plusieurs branches de noisetier de longueur égale, ainsi que plusieurs branches touffues de pin.

Ils les trainèrent jusqu'au village et s'arrêtèrent derrière le moulin. Conan connaissait par cœur cet endroit, l'entrepôt du vieux moulin, maintenant en ruine, leur servait à l'époque de cachette avant qu'ils ne fassent la cabane à la sortie sud. Armés de pelle ils creusèrent un long trou sur le coté est du moulin, d'une profondeur d'un mètre, dans une terre gelée par la neige, puis installèrent les branches de noisetier en quadrillage par-dessus en enfonçant les branches dans le sol pour les maintenir. Ils jetèrent les branches touffues de pin, et finirent par recouvrir le tout de terre puis le cachèrent avec la neige abondante. L'ensemble était propre et presque invisible, évidemment en plein jour on voyait la terre battue, mais en pleine nuit c'était beaucoup plus dur.

Les enfants se retirèrent chez les parents de Conan pour manger. La mère du jeune enfant accueillis toute la petite bande avec joie et leur offrit quelques cailles justes rôties. Les enfants mangèrent en silence savourant la chair fine du volatile, puis se remirent à discuter de leur manœuvre, étouffant à peine les coups de marteau qui frappait en cadence l'enclume.

- Ils vont venir demain soir, donc demain toute la journée il faudra se préparer à leur arrivé. Il nous faudrait des munitions, parce que Gilad et Hestia sont des bons viseurs.

- Oui, j'ai déjà pleins de pommes de pin naines chez moi, tout un sac au moins, je les amènerais sur place comme ça on aura des munitions cachées. Sinon faudrait faire des frondes avec le cuir de mon papa.

- On peut utiliser celles de la dernière fois.

- Sauf que y en a une que mon grand frère m'a prise et l'autre je l'ai cassé.

- Ah non !

- J'en ferais une ce soir.

- Et toi Conan, quand est-ce que tu vas attaquer ?

- J'aimerais attendre que Rilaï arrive pour le battre tout seul. De toute façon ses copains sont trop nuls, ils vont forcément tomber dans notre piège. Et Rilaï laisse toujours les autres passer devant. C'est un lâche.

- Je suis sur qu'on va gagner cette fois-ci.

En effet au dernier combat, malgré la force du petit Conan, les ennemis des 4 enfants les avaient délogés de l'entrée de l'ancienne mine et possédait désormais le territoire riche en cailloux aiguisés et vieux trésors oubliés. Mais malgré cette défaite et les coups violents que les enfants avaient reçus, rien n'avait atteint leur courage, leur férocité et leur envie d'en découdre avec la bande du Nord. Cette fois ci ils avaient l'avantage, le terrain, et une stratégie de guerre imbattable. Ils étaient certain de gagner, leurs instincts et leurs cœurs parlaient d'une même voix, le vent allait souffler droit sur l'ennemi et le balayer de chez eux.

Après encore quelques discussion d'enfant sur le sujet, les amis se séparèrent. Conan prit l'épée de Rilaï et se rendit chez son rival pour le la lui rendre. Il traversa le village encore pleine activité. Il croisa deux gardes qui se rendaient aux tours de surveillance aux deux extrémités du village. Les villageois rangeaient peu à peu leurs affaires, les échoppes fermaient, les peaux au dessus des entrées des huttes s'abaissaient pour fermer ses petites maisons. Chacun rentrait chez soit.

Conan arriva devant la hutte de son rival. Alors qu'il cherchait comment se faire voir, le père du jeune enfant sorti, le reconnu et vint vers lui.

- Ah Conan c'est ça ? Le petit de Kador ? Tu veux parler à Rilaï je suppose ? Vas-y entre.

- Merci monsieur, je veux juste lui rendre cette épée, je ne reste pas.

- Tu vas pouvoir lui parler il arrive justement.

L'autre jeune enfant arriva, les cheveux noirs et longs il était couvert de boue. Il jeta tout d'abord un regard étonné sur son ennemi puis changea de ton et fronça les sourcils en s'approchant de lui alors que le père était parti.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Conan ?

- J'ai ton épée.

- Rend la moi !

- Tiens la voilà, tu sais que je ne vole rien, mais c'était un avertissement. Redonne-nous la mine et on s'en tient là.

- Si tu crois que je vais me rendre, je vais continuer à attaquer tes copains et toi, et même qu'on aura tout le village.

- On verra bien !

Sur ses échanges enfantins, les deux se tournèrent le dos. Rilaï rentra dans sa hutte et Conan traversa le village pour retourner dans la sienne. Auprès de ses parents cachés sous une multitude de fourrure animale, Conan se sentait bien et prêt pour le lendemain.

Malgré son calme apparent sa nuit fut cerné par les cauchemars. Alors que les loups se rassemblaient en silence sous une large lune afin de chassé, Conan voyait le village brulé, des serpents rampaient sur le sol, emportant chaque âme avec eux. Les reptiles s'insinuaient dans les huttes, glissaient entre les peaux de bête et penchaient leur crocs mortels sur les visages endormis des enfants, puis se lancèrent pour arracher leurs chairs. Conan se réveilla par deux fois, les loups entouraient le village et hurlaient à la mort. Il avait l'habitude, les gardes avaient allumés les feux, et surveillaient les alentours faisant fuir les animaux, pour le garçon tremblait dans son lit. Il eu bien du mal à retrouver le sommeil, mais l'obscurité ténébreuse de la hutte eu raison de lui et il se rendormit.

Dans la lumière de l'aube, l'enfant fut réveillé par les mouvements de son père. Il se leva avec lui et parti s'habiller directement. Il chercha son épée pas mal de temps dans la peur de ce l'être fait dérober par ses ennemis. Finalement il la trouva sous les fourrures. Il tint le manche avec fermeté, sous le regard fier de son père qui le lui avait fait il y a quelques années. Taillée dans une seule branche de pin, elle était magnifique. Le bois avait été travaillé et poli avec délicatesse, évaluant tout l'amour d'un père pour son fils. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il lui avait fait.

Conan n'attendit pas que sa mère lui fasse cuir son bol de bouillie céréalière, et partis voir ses amis qui s'étaient déjà rassemblé à la petite cabane. Gilad avait trainé son sac de pomme de pin et avait amené une nouvelle fronde toute faite.

Ils passèrent leur matinée à terminer les préparatifs, puis partirent chacun de leur côté pour manger. La bataille qui allait arriver dans la soirée était majeure pour eux, depuis la défaite de la dernière fois. Cette devait déterminer qui allait contrôler le village. Et tous sentaient le poids de ce jour funeste sur leurs épaules. Les adultes, occupés à vaquer à leur habitude pour vivre et faire vivre leur famille, ne voyaient pas ce qui se tramait chez leurs enfants. Leurs yeux d'adultes étaient bien plus acuités et voyaient bien au-delà du village et des préoccupations des enfants, pourtant ils ne voyaient rien ce jour là.

Conan rentra chez lui, stressé et pressé d'en finir avec Rilaï. Quand il arriva dans sa hutte il se trouva face à son père qui lui tendit sa canne à pèche.

- Va prendre du poisson, nous devons manger aujourd'hui, et sans poisson comment pourrions nous ?

L'enfant obéit à son père et parti vers les bords gelés du Fjaï. Il perça la croute glacée et y fit passer l'hameçon. Le calme autour de lui le reposait. Epuisé aussi bien physiquement que moralement, il s'assit sur une souche et attendit patiemment. Les oiseaux étaient silencieux, il aurait dû s'en apercevoir. Cependant ses pensées étaient fixées sur son ennemi intime, son rival depuis toujours, depuis qu'il avait tenu une arme en main. Ce soir ils allaient savoir qui était le plus fort. Mais malgré le sérieux de l'histoire, tout ceci n'était qu'une fable d'enfant, une histoire destinée à passer le temps de ses garçons et filles condamnés à rester dans leur petit village éloigné.

Et tandis qu'il pêchait, les hommes de Thulsa Doom approchaient. Il n'eut que le temps de se cacher derrière une souche. Les cavaliers le frôlèrent et fondirent sur le village. Il y avait juste une heure qu'il s'était séparé de ses amis, juste une heure qu'ils s'impatientaient devant la bataille contre Rilaï. Et voilà qu'ils étaient déjà tous mort. Il couru rejoindre sa mère, et le temps de voir ses parents mourir, il était poing lié, marchant derrière les hommes qui scelleraient son destin.

Il jeta un dernier regard sur la tête de sa mère, coupée devant ses yeux d'enfants encore innocent. 7 ans l'âge de raison dit-on ? Comment dire ça à un enfant ? L'âge de raison, alors qu'il assistait à la preuve la plus cruelle de la folie de l'homme.

Conan, vaillant à 7 ans, marchait vers sa gloire future. Lié et attaché comme une bête, qui aurait cru en lui ? Enfant de paysans, fils d'un forgeron, quoi qu'unique, mais terriblement pauvre, dans un village pauvre, sans autres préoccupations que la faim et les loups. Et les voilà arrachés par des mains sanglantes aux racines qu'ils entretenaient en paix depuis des générations.

Les cendres furent piétinées dans la terre, et le sang prit la couleur de la neige.

Pourquoi étaient-ils venus ? Pour les armes d'acier ? Ou pour tuer ?

Personne n'eut pu deviner que le peuple de Conan n'ai jamais existé.

**FIN**

_Vous reconnaitrez en fan avisé la fin qui est tirée du film Conan The Barabarian._

_Peut-être qu'un jour j'écrirais une vraie fanfic plus longue, sur les trois ans déroulé depuis que la bande du nord et la bande du sud se sont déclaré la guerre dans ce petit village jadis tranquille._

_En tout cas cher lecteur, je te laisse maintenant le loisir de poser une review pour me dire ce que tu penses de ce One-Shot._


End file.
